Contact ReInvented
by UnbrokenBarista
Summary: Ok, so... This is a story takes place after the whole Nick Ganzner scene in 'Contact' May end up being SVU CI Crossover so EO CB and maybe some AJ. Rated for content and language R&R PLEASE! Thanks lovies! :
1. That Fateful Night

**Contact- Reinvented**

_I don't own any of the characters, places or anything else you recognize (including Nick Ganzner Episode, Contact Season 1). They belong to a man who won't share, named Dick Wolf…Mr. Wolf… you need to work on your people skills… didn't mommy teach you to share??_

**Contact- Reinvented**

_The phone rings._

Olivia: I'm coming damn it… hold your horses. Hello?

Nick: Hello beautiful. How are you today?

Olivia: I'm doing well now, how was work today?

Nick: Ok, missed you at Columbus Circle.

Olivia: I know you told me. I missed you too.

Nick: So, we're going to…

Olivia: Barology, meet me there in 20?

Nick: How about I pick you up?

Olivia: Sounds great. See you in 20?

Nick: Sure. Can't wait till then, love you, bye.

Olivia: Bye.

_She rushed to get ready; she was finishing her hair when the doorbell rang. _

Olivia: Already?

_She looked at her watch._

Olivia: Damn it! I'm coming.

_She opened the door._

Olivia: Hello handsome

Nick: Hello beautiful.

_He leaned down and pecked her on the cheek._

Olivia: Ready to go?

Nick: Yup, come on.

_He put his arm on the small of her back and walked her out to the car. They reached the car and they got in. They drove to Barology hand in hand. When they got there Nick opened the door for Olivia. She got out and they walked in his hand on the small of her back again. She looked up at him and smiled._

Nick: So, about this subway rapist…

Olivia: Ok, are we working or are you flirting?

Nick: I never stop working.

Olivia: Oh, so you're not flirting.

Nick: No, I am pledging my undying love for the 10 millionth time.

Olivia: Well maybe tonight. 10 million and 1 and you may get lucky.

Nick: Really? So… about your subway rapist…

Olivia: Ok, why is he MY subway rapist? I mean you're the one who's written over 300 inches on this guy. Are you saying that if… that if flowers and candy don't work there is always another alternative?

Nick: No, I'm not saying that, people are saying that and they are selling a lot of books.

Olivia: I should write a book.

_Takes a drink_

Nick: You should, you know these people.

Olivia: No I don't.

Nick: Yes you do, why do you think that people move away from you on the sofa Olivia? You get inside sex offenders.

_As she takes a swig of her beer._

Olivia: Gee, how nice for me.

_She stands up and gets her coat, he stands up behind her._

Nick: Well.

Olivia: Well what?

Nick: I'm not moving away.

Olivia: I can see that.

_They walk out hand in hand and go back to her apartment, where they end up making out on the couch. Nick stops._

Olivia: What?

Nick: Nothing.

Olivia: We don't have to do this you know I mean its fine. Besides, you're the one who started it.

Nick: I know… it's just…sex crimes, you know?

Olivia: Yeah, why you see what I see?

Nick: You close your eyes, is that it… to have sex?

Olivia: I have sex with my eyes wide open.

Nick: What do you see?

Olivia: uh… let's not talk.

_She said, leaning in for another kiss._

Nick: I know, I just.

Olivia: You just what?

Nick: I just want to

_She kisses him._

Olivia: Me too.

_He spins her around._

Nick: Let's pretend.

Olivia: Pretend what?

Nick: That I'm the guy on the subway.

Olivia: Ok, stop._ She said as she pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes._

Nick: Just for fun. _He said reaching for her belt._

Olivia: No really stop.

Nick: What would you do?

_She pulled away and wiped her mouth._

Olivia: OH MY GOT! Wow, um ok. I'm going to wash my face and my hands and my mouth and uh, there's the door, make sure you're out when I get out of here. GONE!

_She went into her bathroom and he began snooping. He found a confidential police transcript and got just enough information to make an article then left. She came out of the bathroom crying. She could have been raped. She was sexually assaulted. She needed to talk to someone who understood. Monique, Alex and Melinda were all busy. She didn't dare try Munch, Fin, or Cragen. She called the only other person she knew who would understand. Her partner and secret crush, Elliot._

Elliot: Stabler.

Olivia: El, I… I… I need your help… now… please.

Elliot: Liv? What's going on? Are you ok?

Olivia: No…I need help. Please hurry.

Elliot: I'll be there as soon as I can.

Olivia: Thanks El.

_She hung up and he sat there in shock. Elliot has had a crush on Olivia since the time she walked onto the first crime scene. He would find the bastard who did this to her. He drove to her house speeding, and he got there in 15 minutes, it usually takes him 20, but like was mentioned previously, he speeded like a bat out of hell. He knocked on the door._

Olivia: Who is it?

Elliot: Liv? It's me. El.

Olivia: _She runs to open the door_. Elliot… Oh thank God you came! _She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. He rubbed her back and consoled her._

Elliot: What happened Liv?

Olivia: It's Nick… he…he… he se…sexually…. Sexually assaulted me.

Elliot: What???

Olivia: He sexually assaulted me. I got away before he could rape me…. But if I wouldn't have, he would have raped me.

Elliot: What exactly did he say or do?

Olivia: We were here on my couch, we were making out. He stopped and then we stood up, went over there and…

_Nick: I know… it's just…sex crimes, you know?_

_Olivia: Yeah, why you see what I see?_

_Nick: You close your eyes, is that it… to have sex?_

_Olivia: I have sex with my eyes wide open._

_Nick: What do you see?_

_Olivia: uh… let's not talk._

_She said, leaning in for another kiss._

_Nick: I know, I just._

_Olivia: You just what?_

_Nick: I just want to_

_She kisses him._

_Olivia: Me too._

_He spins her around._

_Nick: Let's pretend._

_Olivia: Pretend what?_

_Nick: That I'm the guy on the subway._

_Olivia: Ok, stop. She said as she pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes._

_Nick: Just for fun. He said reaching for her belt._

_Olivia: No really stop._

_Nick: What would you do?_

_She pulled away and wiped her mouth._

_Olivia: OH MY GOT! Wow, um ok. I'm going to wash my face and my hands and my mouth and uh, there's the door, make sure you're out when I get out of here. GONE!_ Yeah. It um… it made me so mad that I had to wash my face and calm down before I called.

Elliot: Ok, you pressing charges?

Olivia: Yeah. I am. I want him put away, can you request primary on this one?

Elliot: Of course._ He saw her lip begin to quiver again and he quickly went up and hugged her. _Shh, shh, shh. Its ok…. We're going to get him. I promise.

_She just sobbed into his chest. He rubbed her back and rocked her. She fell asleep like this and he carried her to her bedroom. He pushed the hair out of her face and went to sleep on the couch. When he woke up he saw Olivia standing over him with a cup of coffee. She was dressed for work and she said that he had to get ready too. He got up and looked at her_ How you feeling today?

Olivia: Fine. Well… ok… I mean… still pretty shaken up, but... I think you helped with that, you helped a lot.

Elliot: Thank you… glad to help a friend.

Olivia: You didn't have to stay you know. I would have been ok.

Elliot: I know… but what if you needed me again?

Olivia: I could have called; we do have cell phones you know.

Elliot: Ok. I know, so that's not the real reason ok?

Olivia: Ok, so what is?

Elliot: Nothing.

Olivia: Is it what I think it is?

Elliot: Depends. What do you think it is?

Olivia: Someone has a CRUSH!

Elliot: Um, no… I uh… I'm married remember.

Olivia: El, you're forgetting… I'm a detective too… I can tell you're lying.

Elliot: Fine, I have a crush on you ok… happy now?

Olivia: Very! _She said reaching for his hand. He took it with pleasure and when he touched her hand, her knees gave out and she almost fell over. She knew this was the real thing, "but he's married. We can't do this. I can't be the mistress… I can't make my mother right. Oh, but this feels so good. Why oh why did it have to happen this way?"_

Elliot: What are you thinking?

Olivia: How good it feels to hold your hand, and how wrong it is, and how I don't want to be your mistress.

Elliot: You won't be…Kathy filed for divorce yesterday and I signed the papers. I didn't want to bring the kids through that hell.

Olivia: El, I'm sorry.

Elliot: Don't be. Now we can do this.

Olivia: Not if we want to stay partners we can't. Cragen will flip and we'll get our shields taken, El you know this.

Elliot: I know this, but when have we EVER followed the rules?

Olivia: I guess we haven't, ever. This could be it though El, this could mean our jobs, are you ready to take that risk?

Elliot: Yes, and I am ready for us. I am ready to do this, if you are willing to take the risk with me.

Olivia: I wouldn't want it any other way. _She stood on her tip toes and kissed him gently._


	2. 90 Days

**Contact Reinvented**

_I don't own SVU Characters or places you recognize (i.e. Nick Ganzner and Barology)_

**Contact Reinvented**

_A/N: Ok… sorry for the delay in updates… this chapter back tracks a little… to before the date with Ganzner before he asked Olivia out…before the divorce with Kathy… before Elliot and Olivia admitted to each other and themselves how they felt for one another._

**o.0.o.Olivia's P.O.V. o.0.o **

I was sitting at my desk. Elliot was right across from me. His eyes staring at me… I could feel it.

Olivia: Keep staring Stabler… it won't get you anything but a black eye.

I say as I never look up from my work.

Elliot: Damn you're good. How did you know?-

Olivia: A woman knows when a man is staring at her assets… it's a sixth sense we have…. Kind of like our seventh to beat the shit out of the guys who do.

He smiled and chuckled. I got an IM on my computer

ELSTAB101: Was that a threat Benson?

OLBENZ202: Did you take it as one Stabler?

ELSTAB101: Maybe, maybe not.

OLBENZ202: There's your answer.

ELSTAB101: How did I know that one was coming to me?

OLBENZ202: Same way I know that Cragen is right behind you… you looked.

Elliot looked back to see Cragen looking at both of us like we had ten heads then walked away from our desks… another IM came up

MOJEFF303: Close one you two.

OLBENZ202: You're telling me…. Why does this always happen to me?

MOJEFF303: What happens to you?

OLBENZ202: I get an IM, its odd, and then Cragen shoots me looks like I have 10 heads.

MOJEFF303: Try working with MUNCHSTER404 over here.

OLBENZ202: lol. Hilarious Mo, hilarious, you know you're the bad ass of the group.

MOJEFF303: Yeah… I know. Hence the remark I made about MUNCHSTER from the start. He doesn't eat a lot…. if at all.

OLBENZ202: I doubt at all.

John looked at Monique's computer then sat at his own.

MUNCHSTER404: You 2 r just jealous.

OLBENZ202: Of what?

MOJEFF303: Of how much action you get! HA!

MUNCHSTER404: Take that, fold it up and shove it up your pretty little asses.

OLBENZ202: Was that a pass Munch?

MUNCHSTER404: Did you take it as one ladies

MOJEFF303: EWWW!!! In your dreams Much! Lol.

OLBENZ202: Seriously, John COME ON!

I looked up to see captain go into his office. I type in the screen name box of the IM box CAPCRAGEN001.

OLBENZ202: Captain, can I leave 2 hours early tonight?

CAPCRAGEN001: Why?

OLBENZ202: I'm going out to dinner with my mom tonight and I don't think I'll ever get out of here at this point.

CAPCRAGEN001: I suppose, in 2 hours early tomorrow.

OLBENZ202: Gotcha Cap!! Thanks, I (and my mom) really appreciate it.

CAPCRAGEN001: No Problem Olivia, any time. How is she doing?

OLBENZ202: Ok, she has 90 days tonight, I'm taking her to dinner after her 6:00 meeting.

CAPCRAGEN001: Come see me before you go, I have something for you to give to her for her anniversary. Ok?

OLBENZ202: Ok Cap. Thanks Again.

OLBENZ202 has signed off at 4:30 PM.

I had to go with Elliot, to a crime scene, of course. We took separate cars because I was cut loose in fifteen. We talked to CSU for about 5 minutes and they sent us on our way. I went home and took a shower and changed. I was off to pick my mother up at 7:00 for our dinner date. We were going to our favorite restaurants. (While it may seem kiddish) That restaurant is Jeckel and Hyde. We went there so many times when I was a kid and she was sober. I love the fact that it's a role playing restaurant, it thrills me. I picked her up.

Olivia: Hey mama.

Serena: Hey honey, how are you on this fabulous night?

Olivia: I am terrific, you?

Serena: Amazing, want to see my pin I got?

Olivia: Sure.

It was a gold triangle, with a circle in the middle.

Olivia: Mom, it's precious.

Serena: Thank you. It's the national AA symbol.

Olivia: I have 2 things for you. One is from Don Cragen, and the other is from me.

She opened mine first. It was a candle with the number 90 on it. The card said Congratulations, on the outside and on the inside I wrote:

_Mom,_

_You accomplished a major step in your life. I hope it can always stay this way. When you were sober when I was younger, I always knew you loved me. When you were drunk, I never could be sure. I love you mommy._

_Love always,_

_Livvie_

My mom's eyes teared up and she hugged me.

Serena: I always loved you Livvie. Even when I was drunk, I didn't know what I was saying. I'm on step 5 and I have to now acknowledge my wrongs. I wronged you from the start. I never should have treated you the way I did. I'm so sorry Livvie. Can you ever forgive me?

Olivia: I forgave you the day you made the choice to be sober. I love you mommy.

Serena: I love you too by baby.

She dried her eyes then opened Cragen's present. She opened the gift and her eyes widened; it was his wife's old wedding ring. Tears rolled down her face and she turned to me.

Serena: Can you take me to the precinct. I need to thank Don for this.

Olivia: Mother, we're going to be late. I can bring you after… I'm bringing you to our favorite restaurant we went to when I was little…. Do you remember?

Serena: Jeckel and Hide's… oh yes. I remember. You loved that place.

Olivia: Come on… let's get out of here.

Serena: On one condition, we can go see Don after dinner.

Olivia: I promise.

I pulled out of the parking lot and headed off to Jeckel and Hide's. When we got there we were seated by the maid and sat in the middle of the floor. All around there were the talking statues and the waiters and waitresses dressed up like maids and butlers and waltzing around making fun of the guests. Me and my mom ate and I paid the bill then, just like I promised my mother, we went to the 1-6 to see Don. We walked in and everyone was surprised. Mom walked into Don's office and I sat down at her desk. An IM popped up on my screen.

ELSTAB101: Wht r u doing bac so early?

OLBENZ202: Mom wanted to thank Cragen… why?

ELSTAB101: jw. We weren't expecting you till the AM.

OLBENZ202: lol… well… now u r stuck with me!

ELSTAB101: thts ok…. We all luv u!

OLBENZ202: uh huh. W/e

Another IM popped up.

MOJEFF303: Back so soon?

OLBENZ202: El just asked me the same thing…. Why is every 1 so curious?

MOJEFF303: Ur mom has been in w/ Capt. A while.

OLBENZ202: I'm starting to worry. God I hope he's not yelling at her.

MOJEFF303: We'd hear if he was. TRUST ME!

OLBENZ202: I kno….. But still.

Another IM popped up.

CASSMAN505: Hey sweetie pie!

OLBENZ202: Nice Bry.

CASSMAN505: I kno… I try…. Y u back so early?? Dinner with mommy a failure?

OLBENZ202: ha ha ha… no…….. She wanted to thank the Cap.

CASSMAN505: right. And I have a steady girlfriend.

OLBENZ202: like that'll ever happen.

CASSMAN505: my pt. exactly.

OLBENZ202: lol… well… I should go check on my mom…. Make sure Cragen's not ready to kill her.

CASSMAN505: Gotcha….. Good plan…. Let me know how it goes!!

OLBENZ202: Ok.

Then I signed off and knocked on Captain's door.

Cragen: Come in!

I walk in…

Olivia: Hey, I was getting worried, I decided to come in and make sure you weren't killing my mother!

Cragen: Kill her? Why would I ever kill anyone!!!

Olivia: I don't know. You just… were taking forever… well… have fun you two…. I am going to go back to work now.

Cragen: I gave you the rest of the time off…. Go home.

Olivia: Captain, I'm fine… let me work… please?

Cragen: Of course. Whatever you want….. Just…. Don't be here all night… sleep at some point… at home…. Not in the crib!

Olivia: Yes sir.

**o.0.o Serena's POV o.0.o **

Serena: She's a hard working girl.

Cragen: Raised by the best.

I blushed.

Serena: Now, stop that…. You are my daughters boss…… we can't.

Cragen: Sure we can. I would be honored to have your daughter as mine.

Serena: While this is all well and good, we have to talk to Livvie.

Cragen: You bet.

Then, the unthinkable happened. He leaned down and kissed me.

Serena: What was that for?

Cragen: For being you.

Serena: I should go, can Olivia take me home?

Cragen: If you can pull her away from her work.

Serena: Bye Don.

Cragen: Bye Serena.

I walked out and I guess I was glowing because everyone stared. I walked over to my daughter.

Serena: Livvie, can you take me home?

Olivia: Sure mom… let's go.

I walked out with my daughter and got in her car.

Olivia: So, what's up with you and Cragen?

Serena: That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about.

Olivia: Ok, I don't think I'm getting this.

Serena: Well, he wants to start a relationship.

Olivia: Like a friendship?

Serena: No, more than that. He wants us to date. I wanted to make sure it was ok with you before I said 'yes'.

Olivia: Mom, you're a grown woman… I can't tell you what to do. If you want to date Cragen, go ahead. I already look up to him like a dad. Thank you for asking though.

Serena: I wanted to make sure my Livvie was ok with it.

Olivia: Mom, I would be honored to be Cragen's daughter.

Serena: Ok, now, before you explode from being away from work too long….. let's get me home. I don't want you to end up in an institution because you were away from work for more than half an hour.


	3. First Date and Some Jokes

**Contact Re-Invented**

_I don't own any SVU or related titles and characters, or ones that are only in one or 2 episodes (i.e. Nick Ganzner) _

**Contact Re-Invented**

A/N: Ok, this is the chapter everyone is dreading…. DUN DUN DUN!!!! This is the chapter where Nick asks Olivia out for the first time…. NOOOOO!!!! Well…. YESSS!!! You never know……. Elliot may get jealous!! Hmmm… I like that….. Maybe I'll use it…. This Chapter is dedicated to Winchesters Girl (AKA JESS!), because of course……. Jared Padillaki and Jensen Ackles play the 2 hot strippers at the bar that Olivia goes to…. ENJOY JESSIE!

**o.0.o Elliot's POV o.0.o**

I was sitting at my desk, she was sitting across from me, as beautiful as ever, if not even more beautiful. I want to tell her how I feel, but I'm still with the bitch. I want Olivia all to myself. Her phone rings.

Olivia: Special Victims, Benson. Hey, what's up? Yes, I know. You're the crime reporter right? _Giggles_. I know. Well… how about we meet at, hmm… I like this club on 5th avenue. Meet you there? Ok, I'll see you at eight. See you then bye.

She hung up the phone and looked at me.

Olivia: What? You jealous?

Elliot: Me?? No. Liv, I'm married to a beautiful woman and I love her.

I could barely keep a straight face. I thought Kathy was the ugliest woman in the world, compared to Olivia. I didn't love her. The day I met Olivia I knew that I didn't love Kathy anymore. I faked everything; I was lying to myself, my "wife", and my love. I couldn't do it anymore I had to come clean.

Elliot: Liv? I, I, I have to tell you something.

Olivia: All ears.

Elliot: I, I, I'm hungry want to get some lunch?

Damn it…. I just chickened out again! Why do I always do that?

Olivia: That's what you were nervous about telling me? Yes, I would like some lunch. You buying?

Elliot: You coming?

Olivia: Didn't I just say that?

Elliot: I guess so.

I flashed her one of my famous Stabler smiles and handed her her black coat and followed her out. We went to a club on Avenue A. They had male strippers (Liv picked it) and one of them came up to talk to her.

John: Hey, what's your name?

Olivia: Detective.

John: Well hello detective, how are you?

Olivia: Funny, now before I arrest you… back the hell up.

John: Fine lady, you don't want any of the John man, then it's your loss.

Olivia: No loss there.

John walked away.

Elliot: What was that?

Olivia: Some scum bag hitting on me. Come on; let's get out of here… all of the sudden… I'm not too hungry. That douche bag made me loose my appetite

Elliot: I don't blame you. He was an ass…. Did he try to take you home?

Olivia: Yup. I really wish that men would just leave me alone… I have a boyfriend…. Just LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!

My heart sank at that word. 'Boyfriend' didn't she see how much I love her? How much I need her? How much I want her? Why did this Nick guy have to be here just when I want to have her all to myself? Why? Why? Why?

**o.0.o Olivia's POV o.0.o**

I have a date with Nick, its going to be amazing. I can't wait; we're going to Eddie Allen Poe's restaurant. It's a role playing restaurant, like Jeckel and Hyde's. I love that restaurant. I feel guilty; this isn't the man I want. I know who I want. I want Elliot, I need Elliot, I love Elliot. He's married, and he's happy. I really do love him though. I just wish it were under different circumstances. If he weren't married and I weren't his partner, we COULD be together. But, ay me, with my luck, that's what happened. Why does this always happen. I love someone truly, and then I make a fool out of myself when I find out that they don't love me… or they're married. I hate my love life sometimes. What little love life I have… I hate… It sucks royally that I never have dates, and when I do, the man is usually an ass hole or married. Hopefully Nick won't be that way, if he is… I will literally die!! Why can't I find love once in my life??

**The Date…**

The door bell rings.

Olivia: Coming!

She answers the door.

Olivia: Hello handsome.

Nick: Hello gorgeous! These are for you.

Olivia: They are lovely.

They were roses, she liked roses, but lilies were her favorite. Why didn't he know that? Elliot knew that, and they had never dated… Why didn't this man know this?? What is the matter with this guy??

Olivia: I'll be right back; I am going to go put these in a vase.

Nick: Ok.

Olivia came back and she grabbed her purse.

Olivia: Ready?

Nick: You bet.

Olivia: Let's go.

He led her out with his hand on the small of her back, and she turned around to lock her door. She turned back around and they were on their way. They went to the restaurant, ate and he paid. He brought her home and they said their goodbyes and Olivia placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and went inside. He left. She picked up the phone and called Alex.

Alex: Cabot.

Olivia: ALEX!!! OH MY GOD!!!! NICK IS SOOOO SWEET!

Alex: Really? That's cool… are you going to see him again?

Olivia: Hell yes, we're going out tomorrow… Barology. The bar on 8th and 10.

Alex: I know, I go there all the time, when I have off, which is not that often

Olivia: No, I know you drink on the job!

Alex: Do NOT!!1

Olivia: I know… I was kidding.

Alex: You better be, or I'll kick your ass!

Olivia: I am, I am, chill… anyway, I think he may be THE ONE! For now anyway.

Alex: For now? Who else do you like?

Olivia: Is it not obvious or are you oblivious?

Alex: Umm… I'd like to say the first one, but I would be perjuring!

Olivia: WOW!! ALEX!! COME ON!

Alex: John?

Olivia: EW NO!

Alex: Please don't say Cragen!

Olivia: EW!!! Him and my mom are going out!!

Alex: Elliot??

Olivia: _Silent_

Alex: It is Elliot isn't it?

Olivia: Yes! But if you tell him I swear to GOD I beat yo' ass and make it so you'll be making a little trip to Melinda!

Alex: Oooo! Ok, I won't open my mouth!

Olivia: that'll be a first!

Alex: HEY!! I am NOT afraid to kick YOUR ass either!

Olivia: Oh, I'm shaking!

Alex: I'll send you to Warner's faster than you'll send me!

Olivia: Yeah, ok! Like that'll ever happen!

Alex: TRY ME!

Olivia: No, I don't want to hurt you.

Alex: Ha, ha, ha…. So funny.

Olivia: I know! You love me… everybody does.

Alex: Yeah, ok!


	4. Worry Laughter Forever

**Contact Re Invented**

_I don't own SVU characters or places, I wasn't lucky enough to be Dick Wolf's next of kin, so…even when he dies, I still won't own them!! DAMN IT!_

**Contact Re Invented**

A/N: This chapter focuses on 2 main couples, Elliot and Olivia and Cragen and Serena, this is their relationship before the episode 'Taken', before Serena died, and by the way, Cragen didn't show for her funeral, so, this chapter explains why. And this is also the beginning of Elliot and Olivia's ROMANTIC relationship! So, read and review! Thanks again!

It was the middle of the afternoon and Captain hadn't been in his office since 10 AM. Olivia, Elliot, John, Monique, and Alex were starting to worry. They didn't know where he was, or if he was ok. Well Olivia knew, but she had to keep the others out of the loop…. for now. Olivia had an idea; she picked up her phone and dialed the phone number.

"FUCK!" Olivia shouted.

"What, who were you calling?" Elliot asked concerned

"My mother, she's not answering her cell or her house! I hope she's ok." Olivia said acting worried.

"What does that have to do with Cragen? Why is that relevant to this moment in time?" Alex asked

"Because, Captain and my mom are dating!" She said rhetorically.

"WHAT!? No one tells us anything any more, why are WE always out of the loop?" Monique asked

"You mean you couldn't tell he had someone in his life?" Olivia wondered.

"Oh, we guessed it, but we never would have guessed YOUR mom!" John said in a criticizing manner, and everyone seemingly agreed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Olivia asked defensively.

"Nothing, never mind" John shot back quickly.

"No, I will mind, are you implying that you never thought Cragen would date my mom, BECAUSE SHE'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM?" Olivia asked outraged.

"No, we aren't implying that at all." Elliot rushed in.

"Yes you are, I can't believe it, my ONLY friends are dissing my mother!" Olivia shouted in anger.

"Olivia! What the hell are you talking about, if you would just listen instead of jumping to conclusions, you would know that we don't think that AT ALL!!!" Alex stated.

"Yeah, and I'm the next queen of England!" Olivia said sarcastically

"Well get ready to wear that crown girl, cause we don't think that." Monique said.

"I'm sorry…. I just, I get so defensive of my mom. It's been a habit since, well, forever. It's a hard one to break. I am REALLY, REALLY SORRY!!!" Olivia said trying to get her point across.

"'Liv, its fine, don't worry about it. Just come and take a walk and cool off. I am sure your mom and Captain are fine, he wouldn't let anything happen to her, he really loves her. He's been walking around the past week constantly glowing!" Elliot pointed out.

"You think he's bad, you should see my mom, the second she walked out of Cragen's office she was glowing, and she hasn't stopped! I don't think she has slept a minute without calling the man to say goodnight I swear!" Olivia said laughing.

Elliot laughed, he handed her, her coat and she gladly accepted.

"Where we going El?"

"Where ever you want Liv!"

"How about… um…. Friendly's?"

"If that's where you want to go, then sure."

She smiled and looked at Elliot.

"Thanks El, for everything."

"It was nothing, just, let's go, you need to cool off a little and not take things so personally."

"I know, but when you hear on a daily basis that your mom is a bitch, a crack whore, an alcoholic ass hole, you learn to get defensive, and I heard my mom called every name in the book, and I got defensive all the time, and I never learned when to turn it off. I need help in that department El, and I don't know where to get it."

"Anger management classes, they have them all over the city."

"I know, but I only get angry when people diss my mom."

"Hey, it's understandable. I was never told that I was loved when I was growing up, because I was from an Irish family, and Irish families, don't express their emotions, except anger. We are taught in society today, that crying makes us weak, and fighting back makes us strong, it was a natural defense to yell at us, but it was put in place of tears, and don't say it's not because I can see it in your face."

"You're right, I was taught not to cry, instead of crying I was supposed to fight back, take it out at anything I could get my hands on, and I just ended up, getting all these walls up, and not letting anyone in unless I knew their intents and purposes, and I don't know how to knock them down. I don't know how to let people in."

"Olivia, you don't need to right now, but please, get help, so you don't snap again, who knows, next time it could be a vic, and then, we loose a case, and another rapist goes free. Please, get help, for the victims, for your mom, for you, and most importantly, FOR ME! I have to deal with you every day, and if you act like this I won't be able to handle it."

"You say you have to spend every day with me like it's a bad thing!"

"No…what I mean is…. I mean….actually."

"DAH, DUH, FUH! Yeah, uh huh, that's what I thought!"

"Oh be quiet, you know me too well. You know what I meant."

"Your right I do. Now can we walk…? I need to walk off this anger before I punch someone or something."

"Yeah, lets go, 'cause I'm the nearest thing and or person is me, I don't want to be punched! I know how strong you are and that would hurt!!"

"Good idea!"

Elliot chuckled and they walked to Friendly's, ate, got ice cream, paid, and were walking back eating their ice cream cones, he had chocolate, she had vanilla. They got back to the station house they looked into each other's eyes and Olivia spoke up.

"Thank you, you didn't have to buy MY lunch AND ice cream too. I have money you know!"

"I know, but I wanted to, and don't thank me. I was being a gentleman, even if we weren't out on a date."

She smiled and looked into his eyes. Elliot moved closer to her and kissed her. She kissed back. They lingered there for a moment and then pulled away.

"Olivia, I am SO sorry, I, I, I don't know what to say, except I'm sorry."

"No, it was me, I shouldn't have kissed back."

"Its takes 2 to tango."

"More to conga."

He looked at her like she had 10 heads. She laughed.

"That was odd, but I still never should have kissed you."

"It's ok. I liked it, I have never had that happen before.

**Meanwhile…**

Don: Are you having fun Serena?

Serena: I am having a blast, thank you Don.

Don: Thank your daughter, she set it up. She knew that you would have figured it out if I planned it, so she asked me what I wanted to do and she set it up.

Serena: Well, I will be sure to thank her when I see her again.

Don: She did a dynamite job planning it too… I couldn't have set it up any better.

Serena: Well, she had to have had SOME training!

Don: From the best.

He said as he kissed her cheek. Serena blushed and smiled.

Serena: You are amazing Don, the only man who can handle a woman who has been raped.

Don: Well… look at what I do for a living. I know how to be sympathetic without showing unnecessary pity. I know how a woman should be handled after she is raped, and even if it has been a while… the fear never goes away.

Serena sat there tears welling up in her eyes. She looked at her new found love and smiled.

Serena: I love you Don. I don't say that to many people…. And those I do say it to…. Usually think I'm drunk…. But I'm not now… I wouldn't mess up my soberness this early in the game. Don, I'm serious… I don't know how many people I've said that to, and meant it…. God knows I didn't tell it to Olivia as often as I should have, and I regret that everyday. I mean this Don, and I need to know you mean it too, that you're not using me.

Don: I don't use anyone. I never have and never will…. But I understand why you would think that. I will never hurt you Serena, I will always love you and I will always be here for you. I love you, and I don't throw that term around lightly either. I tell my squad that I love them like a family, I tell Olivia I love her like a daughter, and I told my wife I loved her before her death, but I never felt a love like this before, and never will again, so that is why I ask you today.

He got on one knee

Don: Serena Benson, will you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife, and not pleasure any one else with your beauty, grace, elegance, and wisdom?

She felt tears stream down her face. She couldn't talk all she could do was nod her head yes. He slipped the 4.5 carat diamond ring on her finger and hugged her. He looked her in the eyes and kissed her. Serena looked at the ring and cried harder and hugged him again. She whispered in his ear.

Serena: Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Don: Don't thank me. I love you more than life itself and wouldn't change a thing about you for the world.

She hugged him again and kissed his cheek.

Serena: I will marry you… on one condition.

Don: What's that?

Serena: That you take Olivia as your daughter, and let her marry the man of her dreams.

Don: And who might that be?

Serena: Elliot Stabler, she may not be ready to admit it yet, but you see the way they look at each other and you should hear how she talks about him. Just let them try.

Don: It's not my call… that's IAB's call.

Serena: So don't tell them, they are both great cops and I don't know about Elliot, but my Olivia is a great actress… almost as good as the late Jayne Mansfield.

Don: Well… I think if they really wanted to they could pull it off, and about me taking Olivia as my daughter, I will be ready and willing to do that whenever she is ready to accept me as her father. I promise I will be here for you and her until the day that I die, and I will never, ever, ever, leave you, or her, until God tells me its time to go. In that case I'm not going until I say good-bye to you both. Come on, lets get you home, I don't want Liv killing us. I told her we'd be back about 15 minutes ago.

Serena: Well… yes, lets go.

Don put his arm around her and pulled her in close. As they got to her house he looked her in the eyes and kissed her.

Don: I'll see you tomorrow. Call me before you go to bed. Ok?

Serena: Ok, I promise.

She kissed his cheek and walked into her house. She flicked the lights to let him know that she was in the house safely. He drove off and went back to the station house. Everyone swamped him for details and Olivia smiled and chuckled. He called her into his office.

Don: Olivia, I need to talk to you.

Olivia: Shoot. Not literally, preferably.

Don: I asked for your mother's hand in marriage, she said yes.

Olivia: Oh my GOD!! Does this mean you'll be my dad?

Don: Yes, and I promised your mother something, and you'll find out when it happens, now get back to work.

Olivia: Yes daddy.

She smiled and walked out with a smile on her face.

Fin: What was that about?

Olivia: Nothing, no worries.

Finis!

A/N: As you noticed there is a reference to Mariska's real mother in the above story… Jayne Mansfield was an amazing actress and model. I respect her and her daughter both for having lifelong struggles that not many people would otherwise be able to overcome so easily, especially in the '50's and '60's. Jayne divorced Miklos Hargitay (Mariska's father who died at 80 last year) in the late '50's early '60's and then Mariska lost her mother when she was 3. Jayne, Mariska, and Jayne's son's were in a car accident. Mariska still has a scar from the accident today. NOW… see the little drop down…go to 'submit review' and then press the button that says 'ok'. Type in your review and SUBMIT, SUBMIT, SUBMIT!! Gratzi! Danka! Gracias! MUAZ! MUAZ! MUAZ! To you all my Chick-A-Dees: ) : ) : ) : )

SVUFAN1


End file.
